ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera works for Scrooge McDuck. Fenton is Gyro Gearloose's intern and is also the secret identity of Gizmoduck. So far, only Officer Cabrera, Gyro Gearloose, Mark Beaks, Launchpad McQuack, Huey Duck, Dewey Duck, and Scrooge McDuck know that Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is Gizmoduck. Biography Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera lives with his mother, Officer Cabrera. He worked with Gyro Gearloose to create a robotic suit of armour, the Gizmosuit. After using it to save Gyro Gearloose, Scrooge McDuck, Dewey Duck, and Mark Beaks from a car, driven by the out-of-control B.U.D.D.Y. System, Gyro gave Fenton permission to keep using the Gizmosuit for beta testing. He promised Gyro he wouldn't tell anyone about his secret identity (except Dewey and Launchpad, who already knew). The most notable flaw in the Gizmosuit was that using too many gizmos at once overloads the processor, risking self-destruction. Huey Duck was ultimately able to solve this problem by scrapping the processor and using Fenton's brain to control the Gizmosuit instead. Shortly thereafter, Scrooge McDuck offered Gizmoduck a paid job protecting Duckburg whenever Scrooge can't be there, having left for an adventure abroad. Appearance Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera Fenton is a tall, light brown duck with unruly pompadour hair feathers. He wears a cream colored dress shirt and a purple necktie. Gizmoduck As Gizmoduck, Fenton wears a suit of bulky white robotic armour with black arms and red highlights. It has a red shooting star logo on the chest that resembles the letter "G". The Gizmosuit is supported on a single wheel. It has a helmet with a purple visor. The only organic part of Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera visible under the Gizmosuit is his beak. Personality According to Francisco Angones, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is an optimistic, impossibly earnest, and brilliant young intern who wants what's best for everyone. Quotes * 'Blathering blatherskite!' * 'Call me Gizmoduck!' * 'I'm ready to prove my worth by aiding Mr. McQuack!' * 'Go, you bumblebee-like savant, go!' * 'I have so many ideas, but I try too hard, hoping at least one of them will stand out.' * 'I just want to help people, you know. Make them better.' * 'I know we've had our differences, but now we must put them aside for the greater good of scientific endeavour!' * 'Come on, suit! Do something!' * 'Woo-oo! I'm alive! This is awesome!' * 'This is disastrous! No, calamitous! No, cataclysmic!' * 'I am not your amigo. I am not a mascot, or an intern, or a fancy tool! Blathering blatherskite! I. Am. Gizmoduuuuuck!' Appearances * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * Who is Gizmoduck?! * The Shadow War! (To be aired) Behind the scenes Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera is played by Lin-Manuel Miranda. In an interview, Lin-Manuel Miranda said Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and Alexander Hamilton have a lot in common and would be friends if they met. In the original Ducktales series, Fenton Crackshell was an accountant. In ''Ducktales (2017), ''Fenton's name has been extended to Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and he has been reimagined as a scientist with Latin roots. Ironically, on several occasions Fenton Crackshell called Gyro Gearloose a "wacko" and a "crackpot". Category:Male Characters Category:Ducktales Reboot Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Smart Category:Interns Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Employees of Scrooge McDuck Category:Disney Crossy Road